


A Fixed Point

by FallenQueen2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Speed Force, Spoilers, a fixed point in time, about 2024, barry has a crush on Oliver, barry was the glue, before everyone leaves Oliver and Felicity on Arrow, flash ring, future Olivarry, justice league - Freeform, no Flashpoint, oliver from 2046, with one arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Oliver from 2046 is thrown back in time where he discovers the truth about an event in 2024 from the source.





	

“Maybe we should call Barry, I mean time travel is kind of his thing right?” Felicity asked Oliver who hadn’t taken his eyes off of his future self that was sitting on chair, looking around the Foundry with something like remorse on his face. Thea and Diggle were staring at him, trying to take in the one arm and facial hair. 

“Barry? Barry Allen? The Flash” Queen spoke up, something un-describable tone in his low, rough voice. 

“Okay so he is future you.” Felicity hummed as she tapped out a text message on her phone. “He’s on his way.”

“I thought we established that he was future Ollie?” Thea crossed her arms looking at her future brother with a knowing look on her face. Suddenly loose papers whipped around the room as a red bolt of light appeared as Barry skidded to a stop, pushing down his cowl.

“You said you needed help… Uh why is there an Oliver with one arm and rocking the whole Mountain Man look?” Barry asked staring at Queen with wide eyes while Oliver took a step closer to the Speedster almost out of reflex.

“He’s Oliver, from the future like 2046.” Thea supplied the answer.

“Ah, gotcha.” Barry nodded as he stepped closer to Queen waving off Oliver who started to protest. 

“Barry.” Queen swallowed hard as he stared at Barry like a blind man seeing for the first time. 

“Hey Ollie.” Barry smiled brightly at him knowing how confusing time travel was. 

“It’s been a long time since you’ve called me that Barry.” Queen said a sad smile on his face. 

“How is he here and not being affected by what did you call them? Time Wraths?” Felicity asked snapping her fingers as she looked for the right words.

“He has something on him that is protecting him from the Speed Force.” Barry placed his hand on Queen’s chest, Queen allowing him to do so. 

“It must be this.” Queen said tugging out a chain with a gold ring with the Flash’s symbol carved on the front.

“Yes I finally got one!” Barry grinned as his eyes lit up with the Speed Force seeing a small barrier around the ring that was covering Queen. “It’s protecting you while you’re in the past, it must have some of my Speed Force still in it.”

“Still protecting people huh Barry?” Thea teased the Speedster and Barry froze as something dawned on him.

“What year are you from?” Barry asked sharply.

“He said 2046.” Oliver grunted out, not liking the way the two were interacting. 

“2046… It’s been 20 or so years for you then? I’m sorry you were there to see it.” Barry asked softly and Queen jerked like he had been hit as he stared up at Barry, hand tightening into a fist.

“You knew, this whole time you knew?” Queen asked, arm twitching as he tried to resist from reaching out and pulling Barry into a tight hug. Barry just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Queen’s shoulders in a hug. Queen couldn’t help the soft sob that left his lips as he hugged Barry back tightly not caring who was there to see his moment of weakness. 

“Knew what?” Oliver cut in, Barry pulled back but Queen gripped his hand tightly not willing to loose contact with Barry yet. 

“That it seems no matter what I do, my future is set in stone.” Barry said with a sad smile as he held Queen’s hand just as tightly. 

“I don’t believe that.” Oliver said stubbornly, picking up on the fact that whatever happens in 2046 is horrible. 

“I didn’t think so either, but even after everything with Zoom I had to check, I needed to see if it made a difference… Nothing changed.” Barry said sadly before he gave the group a bright smile.

“Doesn’t matter, what matters at the moment is to figure out why future you is here and how to get him back.” Barry pulled his cowl back up before speeding out of the foundry, re-appearing moments later with Cisco and Caitlin, both of them stumbling and trying to put the fire on their shirts off. 

“You know we hate it when you do that.” Caitlin groaned as she stripped off her blouse glad she was wearing another shirt underneath. 

“Guys meet Oliver… From 2046.” Barry gestured to Queen who looked an inch away from snatching Barry away from the others. 

“Holy shit.” Cisco gapped as he took in Queen.

“Oliver, is it alright if I look you over?” Caitlin asked stepping closer to him carefully before backing off when Queen tensed and let out a growl at her. 

“Don’t come near me Frost.” Queen snarled.

“Whoa, you mean Killer Frost? Like evil Caitlin from Earth 2?” Cisco waved his hands in front of him in confusion while Caitlin just looked worried. 

“No just… People changed after that day, nothing was the same after that… Event. The League fell apart; no one cared about others problems anymore like they used to.” Queen said in a low, sad voice clenching his remaining fist. 

“Shit.” Barry swore and Caitlin stared at her hands in horror and sadness while Cisco swallowed hard having had Gideon tell him all about the Justice League Barry helped create.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Thea snapped, breaking the tension between the four. 

“Tell them Barry, if what you say is true it won’t change anything. Hunter, Quick and Kid Flash said that event is a fixed point in time like you thought.” Queen closed his eyes like he was remembering something painful. 

“Back when we figured out Harrison Wells was Eobard Thawne, we discovered a time vault where an AI I created in the future Gideon was residing… We saw a news article dated April 25, 2024. An article that Thawne kept checking to make sure it was on track as he molded me into the Flash.” Barry trailed off, trying to figure out a good way to word it.

“What did it say?” Felicity asked, gnawing on her thumbnail and Oliver crossed his arms looking uneasy.

“Flash vanishes in crisis.” Queen said in a monotone voice. “In a battle against the Reverse Flash, they both disappear into a bright light and are never seen from again. We don’t know if Barry is alive and running through the speed force or if he is just simply gone.” 

“Oh my god.” Thea covered her mouth while Diggle swallowed hard and Felicity flew at Barry to tug him into a hug while Oliver ground his teeth together. 

“You’ve known about this for a while and you never thought to tell us?” Oliver asked in his ‘Arrow’ voice. 

“Don’t feel too bad about that, no one knew other than these three apparently.” Queen huffed feeling his anger disappearing never having been able to hold a grudge against Barry and he knows he never will be able to. 

“I’m so, so sorry.” Barry said honestly and heartfelt to the whole room, but it was directed at Queen, the man who had lived through it. 

“Oh Bar.” Felicity tightened her hold on the Speedster.

“Ahem, right so we need to figure out how to get future Ollie here back to his time period, he’s being protected by the remains of my Speed Force in that ring.” Barry nodded at the gold ring around Queen’s neck, Cisco and Caitlin’s scientific sides kicking in. 

“You finally got one, wicked! Okay if you can tap into the Speed Force that is stored in it, you should in theory be able to re-charge it and it should put one armed Oliver back to his proper time.” Cisco theorized. 

“Time finds a way.” Caitlin said quietly. 

“You up for a ride Ollie?” Barry extended a hand towards Queen who blinked at the offer.

“Always Bar.” Queen took the offered hand and was rewarded with a bright, goofy smile and then the two were gone in a rush of wind and red lightning. 

“This is amazing.” Queen breathed out as he held onto Barry, looking around at the world through Barry’s eyes. 

“I’m glad I can share this with you… Ollie I.” Barry trailed off as the gold ring around Queen’s neck started to glow brightly with speed force energy.

“I know Bar, trust me I know. We all know, just never stop being you and maybe one day we’ll see each other again.” Queen said with a sad smile and Barry sniffed trying to stop himself from crying, he hated this. 

“Damn right we will, no matter where I am I will find a way back to you so don’t you dare stop fighting Oliver Queen.” Barry said sternly and as Queen started to blend into the Speed Force as time adjusted to put him back into his proper time, the Speedster leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Oliver’s lips and the last thing he saw of Queen was a genuine smile.

Barry skidded to a halt, alone and the Speed Force crackling around his body. Barry took a deep breath trying to calm him self before he ran back to the Arrow-cave.

“We seriously need paper weights down here.” Felicity said as she tried to save the loose sheets of paper from flying every which way as Barry came to a stop. 

“Ollie’s back in his own time… So are we done here because we really should be getting back to Central…” Barry trailed off wincing when Oliver stalked towards him and dragged him towards a separate room that housed a cot and some spare clothes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver asked, crossing his arms again as he stared Barry down. 

“I didn’t have time, we were both in the middle of everything with Thawne and the League of Assassins then you and Felicity disappeared without a word… Besides it’s a fixed point in time, worrying about it isn’t going to do any good. I can’t change it but I can help save as many people as I can long the way.” Barry explained not moving as Oliver stepped closer, but his heart did pound faster in his chest at how close Oliver was standing and the feelings of Queen’s lips on his moments before rushed back at him. 

“Barry.” Oliver pursed his lips, wanting to say something but he knew the words Barry spoke were the truth. “Just please for me, try to change it. I don’t want to watch you disappear, a world without Barry Allen isn’t a world I think I want to live in.” 

“Oliver.” Barry breathed out and suddenly the spell was broken and Oliver was heading towards the door.

“Just no more secrets, not when they are like this.” Oliver said over his shoulder.

“Same goes for you.” Barry said automatically.

“Deal.” Oliver smiled as he left the room.

“Things just got more complicated me thinks.” Barry muttered under his breath feeling the urge to run and only stop when he was back in his room so he could hide there for a while. He didn’t want to say there was hope, but there might be hope for them in the future. 

“Not now… I have some people to find.” Barry said fixing a small piece of paper Queen had slipped into his suit in a well-hidden pocket that he clearly knew where it was located. He read the names and smiled, this was the beginning of the Justice League. 

Founding Members

The Flash-Barry Allen

Batman-Bruce Wayne

Superman-Clark Kent

Wonderwoman-Diana Prince

Aquaman-Arthur Curry

Green Lantern-Hal Jordan

Martian Manhunter- J’onn J’onzz 

“Time to get to work.” Barry smiled, feeling excitement rushing through his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr!  
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
